inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El
Still alive! Hello my Friend. I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive, but life has distracted me from reading Inheritance until now. I wanted to stay away to avoid spoilers, but never thought to tell you guys about it : / I am about half way though Inheritance and should be back around in about a week or so... Sorry for my absence! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Fallen, and welcome back. Have you already read the passage where Galbatorix is eaten by the Ra'zac? ... Oops, nevermind. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 11:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hah! Had I seen that before I read it, I would have been mad :P ;) I finished the book on Friday, and let's just say that it was a good book, but could have ended a bit better : / Anywho, I should be around a bit more (famous last words, right? :P ) and I'm going to start over my quest to go through all the pages for grammar and spelling and such. Should be a grand ole time ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragons and Starships Hello Weas-El, how are things progressing on your side of the North Sea? I've followed your suggestion and moved the Alliance template to Community Central. There's also some nasty "Message Wall" thing up for testing there, but I presume you wouldn't be altogether interested. I've been thinking about starting a space opera wiki and I've made a list of pros and cons: Pros: #Currently, there isn't a space opera wiki. #I have a semi-professional knowledge of space opera alongside a substantial collection of said space opera. #I can make a decent hack of writing it. #I enjoy reading it. #I'm knowledgeable in the science behind it. Cons: #Rabid fans of military science-fiction demanding their works are classed as space opera, when most of such works are churned out by overpaid hacks who mainly refight Pearl Harbour instead of providing grand visions, scientific concepts and beautiful galactic vistas. (There are exceptions.) #Fans of John C. Wright venting spleen at the concept of a human expressing a different opinion to John C. Wright. #The people from the Scientology Wiki may object to me using a term from their scripture (although it predates that). #If they do (not unreasonably) complain I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of it. #People trying to plug their own books. #Trying to keep the wiki on the topic of the good ten percent of the genre, not the abysmal ninety percent. Any suggestions?--Wyvern Rex. 12:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :My only suggestion is: Do what you feel is right, don't care what others think... especially if they are from Scientology. ;-) They don't have any religious status in Germany, and I like it that way. It's hard for me to take these people seriously. --Weas-El ✉ 23:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been re-reading my New Space Opera anthologies. Very good, except for the John C. Wright story. (As you would add, ;-).) I, having experienced an age where your choice of space opera that was simultaeneously good, deep, entertaining and original was limited to select works of Bester, Pohl & Kornbluth and Delany. In other words, not quite in double figures. I'm continually amazed by how at some point in the early nineties, a tipping point occured and we could hardly breathe for the onrush from Banks, Reynolds, Baxter, McAuley etc. Then the Americans joined in, and we were swamped entirely. It's died down a bit, as in an attempt to impress the mainstream (why?) a lot of new writers have turned to watered-down dystopias and magical realism. Still, I rather enjoyed the story from Tad Williams (he gets a mention in the acknowledgements section of Inheritance) and his fantasy Memory, Sorrow and Thorn has proved very influential on many modern writers. It's an interesting tale of an intergalactic warrior fighting for his religion but on the brink of losing his faith altogether, reprinted in Warriors. This effectively means that Victor Gollancz, Orbit, Orion, Jim Baen and Harper Voyager are going to relieve me of some more money. While you wait for Paolini's space opera, why not read this essay on it?--Wyvern Rex. 10:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm still working on this. My main problem is in defining it. Obviously, its got to have a reasonable amount of "screen time" in space (so Dune will be excluded, and by definition those awful prequels) but it has got to be operatic (so Altered Carbon, though partly set in space, won't be included). I can either defend this definition to the death and throw out (by force) anything that doesn't seem to fit, or retreat to books in the New Space Opera, with which I am rather more comfortable, but this would mean admitting hacks like John C. Wright to the party while excluding some of the true geniuses. Any thoughts?--Wyvern Rex. 19:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Fasaloft Yes, I believe your wording is fine, these are the only changes. :-) (by the way, is this you?)--Gilderien Talk| 19:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. And no, that's not me, the similarity is uncanny though. ;) --Weas-El ✉ 20:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC)